Two worlds Collide
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Chris has grown up happily. He has parents that love him and a brother that would do anything for him. But what happens when he's transported into a world where his brother is evil and most of his family is dead. Will he make it back to his world in one piece. And what of the other Chris? Will he be willing to leave a world he's always dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.**

**Two Worlds Collide**

Wyatt and Chris were in the underworld hunting for demons. "Stay close to me, Chris. Mom and Dad are already going to kill me for taking you down here with me. The last thing I need is you getting hurt to make it worse."

"They can't kill you if they don't find out. Besides, they would've killed you for coming down here by yourself anyway," Chris said. That was how he got Wyatt to let him tag along in the first place. He'd told him that if he didn't, he would tell their parents he was going demon hunting.

"Yeah, you'd better not tell them either. I swear I will kick your ass if you do," Wyatt warned.

"Yeah, you in what army," Chris asked with a smirk. "Anyway, I have just as much to lose as you do by them finding out. They might kill me a little less than they will you, but they'll still kill me."

The two brothers continued down the corridor they were on. They'd been walking for about five minutes when Chris noticed something on the ground. He immediately picked it up. "Hey, what's this?

Wyatt turned to look. It wasn't like anything he'd seen before. It was round shaped with some kind of lever on it. "Okay, put it down. You don't know what that thing could do."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't be so paranoid, Wy."

"I'm being paranoid? We're in the Underworld. That thing probably belongs to a demon, which means that it's dangerous," Wyatt said. He didn't know about his brother sometimes. Usually he was quite sensible, but there were times when he could be really dense. "You know what? Give it here."

"Hey, let go!" Chris yelled when his brother grabbed hold of the thing. They both fought with it for a minute before Chris accidently hit the lever, causing a bright light to erupt from it.

Wyatt watched in horror as the thing engulfed his brother and light and then he disappeared. "Chris!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In another much different world, fourteen-year-old Chris Halliwell was in the Underworld by himself. He was as always fighting demons. It was all he did now. When most of his family died and he learned of his brother's betrayal, he shut down. His only reason for existing now was to fight Wyatt and vanquish any demon he could get his hands on. His grandfather of course tried to stop him, but he was past reason now.

Chris continued down until he noticed something in the corner near a rock. He immediately went to pick it up. It was a sphere like object with some kind of lever. He wondered what it did. "Only one way to find out I guess." He pulled the lever and watched as a bright light shined on him.

"Oh, crap," was the only thing Chris had time to say before he disappeared.

Chris didn't know exactly what happened, but the next thing he knew, he was standing in another piece of the underworld with his brother right in front of him.

"Oh, thank God," Wyatt said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Wyatt," Chris seethed. He felt a deep rage come over him. He hadn't seen Wyatt since their mother's death. Actually, since Wyatt killed their mother.

"I told you not to touch that stupid thing. Where did it take you? Are you hurt?" Wyatt asked concerned.

Chris couldn't hear Wyatt's questions. All he could hear or see right now was how the person in front of him had murdered his mother and left him virtually alone.

Wyatt suddenly noticed the look his younger brother was giving him. He'd never seen that look in Chris' eyes before. They held nothing but pure hatred. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Chris didn't answer. He just raised his hand and sent Wyatt sailing through the air.

Wyatt hit the wall with a large thud. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it sure hurt like hell. "What the hell, Chris?" He started to get up again, but before he even got to his feet, Chris had hit him with another wave of telekinesis.

Chris immediately lunged at his brother and got on top of him. He then proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

Wyatt didn't even really have time to react before his brother threw punch after punch at him. He had no idea what was going on or why his brother had suddenly become so aggressive. It had to be that demonic artifact. It must have done something to Chris.

After a minute, Wyatt managed to use his leg to kick Chris off of him. He then got on top of him and pinned his arms to his side. He didn't want to hurt Chris, but he had to find a way to get him under control.

"Go ahead. Kill me!" Chris yelled.

"What? I'm not going to kill you, Chris," Wyatt said. He couldn't believe his brother would say something like that. Sure, he'd threatened to kill his brother on occasion, but that was just something you said when you were angry. It had no real meaning and Chris knew that. So why did he think he was going to kill him.

"Why not? You wanna see me suffer some more?" Chris asked hatefully.

"What has gotten into you? I'm your brother. I would never hurt you," Wyatt said.

"Just like you would never hurt Mom, right? But we both know then that, right, Wyatt. You killed her right in front of me," Chris said with pain and anger in his voice.

Okay, now Wyatt knew for sure that something was definitely wrong with his brother. Their mother wasn't dead. She was alive and well back at the Manor. Well, enough to kill him when this was over with.

"Just end it already! Put me out of my misery!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt finally decided that this was too much for him to handle on his own and he orbed himself and Chris out of there and to the Manor.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the other Chris found himself alone in the Underworld. "Wyatt? Wy, where are you?"

There was no answer.

"Okay, this is not good. This is very, very bad," Chris said.

Soon about a dozen demons shimmered in front of Chris.

"Oh, yeah. Real bad."


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt orbed Chris to the attic and continued to hold him down as he violently struggled against him.

"Get off me, you son of a bitch!" Chris yelled hatefully.

"Mom! Mom!" Wyatt yelled through the house.

Chris stopped fighting for a second. What was Wyatt playing at by calling for their mother? Their mother was dead. Wyatt knew that. He'd killed her himself. He must be playing some kind of game with him or something. "You bastard! How dare you use her?"

"Mom, hurry!" Wyatt yelled. Chris was fighting him fast and strong, stronger than he dreamed possible. He wouldn't be able to hold him long.

They both soon heard footsteps on the stairs followed by Piper's voice. "Alright, there had better be a demon or something. I was just in the middle of..." Piper trailed off when she got sight at the position her sons were in. "Wyatt, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Chris stared at the thing that looked like his mother in shock. Okay, this was extreme even for Wyatt. Now he was having his demons dress up like their dead mother. He was going to kill the bastard if it was the last thing he did.

"Mom, he attacked me," Wyatt said.

Piper looked down at her younger son sternly. "Is that true, Christopher."

"Go to hell!" Chris snarled. He would be damned if he let this monster talk to him like she was really his mother.

Piper placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "What did you just say to me, young man?" she couldn't believe her son had the nerve to speak to her like that. He knew better than that. She didn't allow any of her children to speak to her like that.

"Mom, I think something's wrong with him. When we were in the Underworld, we found..."

"Whoa! Back up right there, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. You took your brother to the Underworld?" Piper asked angrily.

Wyatt gulped. He'd forgotten for a second that his mother hadn't known he and Chris were in the Underworld. She was going to kill him.

Chris used his brother's distraction to gain leverage over him and push him off of him. He then put his hand up and used his telekinesis to send Wyatt into the way. He then grabbed a knife from the table and lunged at Wyatt.

"Hey!" Piper yelled before running to stop her son. She didn't really have to time to think on the fact that one of her sons was literally trying to kill the other. My maternal instincts kicked in and she just kicked in to gear to protect her children. She grabbed Chris just before he reached Wyatt and pulled him into her. She lowered them both to the ground and held him tightly as he squirmed.

"Let me go!" Chris screamed.

"Leo! Leo, get up here now!" Piper yelled.

Leo was up in the attic was within seconds and looked on in shock as he took in the scene. He had one son on the ground looking shocked and betrayed while his other son was being restrained by his wife and had a knife in his hands.

"Get this thing away from him, Leo," Piper ordered.

Leo immediately pushed his shock away and went over to his wife and youngest son. He grabbed Chris' arm and pried the knife away from him. "What the hell is going on? What were you doing with this, Chris?"

"Go to hell!" Chris yelled before orbing away.

Piper took a minute to get over the shock of what happened and then went to help Wyatt up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Wyatt said as he allowed his mother to pull him up. Honestly, he didn't know that he was okay. His own brother had just tried to kill him. He tried to tell himself that it was because whatever happened to him when he touched that demonic artifact, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"What the hell was that?" Leo asked in shock. He'd never seen his son act like that before. Sure he had a temper just like his mother, but he'd never attacked anyone without provocation before, especially not his own brother.

Piper turned to her son. "Spill, Wyatt. What exactly happened when you were in the Underworld? Oh, and don't think we won't be talking about that when this is all over."

Wyatt bent down and picked up the artifact they'd found. He'd dropped it when Chris attacked for the second time. "Chris found this while we were down there. I tried to get him to give it to me, but he wouldn't. We fought over it and accidently triggered the lever. This... this glow came over Chris and he disappeared for a second. When he came back, it was like he was a different person. He attacked me."

"You think it turned him?" Leo asked in alarm. He certainly didn't want to think that his son had been turned evil, but after what he'd just witnessed, he couldn't deny the possibility.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time a demonic object has turned someone evil," Piper said. She remembered clearly when Wyatt was a baby and a demonic order had used some kind of device to turn Wyatt.

"No, I don't think he's evil. He... he said things that didn't make any sense," Wyatt said.

"Like what?" Piper asked.

"He thought I was going to kill him," Wyatt said.

"What?" Piper asked in confusion. That made absolutely no sense. Why would Chris think his brother would hurt him?

"Yeah. He also accused me of killing you," Wyatt said.

"Killing me," Piper repeated as though she thought she'd heard wrong.

"Yeah, that's how I knew for sure that something wasn't right. I knew I had to get him home right away then," Wyatt said.

"Alright, we can figure all this out later. Right now we need to find Chris. Wyatt, can you sense him?" Leo asked.

Wyatt closed his eyes and focused on his brother. He opened his eyes a second later and blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"What is it? Did you find him?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but something seemed... off," Wyatt said.

Piper stiffened quite a bit. "Off how? Like evil."

"No, more like darker. It felt like Chris, but not at the same time," Wyatt said.

Piper did not like the sound of that at all, but she pushed it aside. They had to focus on getting Chris home. "Okay, again, we'll deal with it later. Where is Chris?"

"Golden Gate Bridge. I'll go get him," Wyatt said.

"Oh, no, you won't. Are you insane? He tried to kill you," Piper reminded her son.

"Your mother's right. I'll get your brother back," Leo said.

Piper immediately rounded on her husband. "Okay, now are you insane? Leo, we don't know what we're dealing with. For all we know, that thing did turn him evil. You don't know what he'll do if he sees you. He already tried to kill Wyatt. You don't have any way to defend yourself if he tries to do the same to you."

"He's not gonna hurt me," Leo said confidently. He didn't believe Chris would hurt him anymore than he believed Wyatt would when his future self had been brought to the past all those years ago and was turned evil. He'd believed that Wyatt loved him too much for that and he was right. Chris wouldn't hurt him either.

"You don't know that," Piper argued.

"Yes, I do. Besides, I'll take Paige with me. I'd need her to orb me there anyway. Look, he's not going to listen to you or Wyatt. He thinks you're dead and Wyatt killed you. I'm the only one he might listen to. It'll be fine," Leo said.

Piper sighed. She knew there was no talking her husband out of this. "Paige."

Paige orbed in seconds later. "What's up?"

"You need you to go get Chris with Leo," Piper said.

"Why? What's going on?" Paige asked with concern.

"Later. Just go get him. He's at the bridge," Piper said.

Paige reluctantly took Leo's hand and orbed them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unchanged Future**

The demons began to advance on Chris. "Well, look what we have here," one of them said.

"Well, look what we have here," Chris repeated in mocking tone.

"Did you just mock me, boy?" the demon asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I hope you're not the brains of this little group."

The demon growled and went to attack him, but one of the others pulled him back. "Don't! The Source wants him brought to him unharmed."

Chris frowned. There was a new source? And he wanted him? That certainly wasn't good. True, it wouldn't be the first time someone wanted him or his siblings and cousins, but it was the first time he was cornered alone. He had to think fast. "Oh, the Source wants me? That just warns my heart. Unfortunately, I have plans, so I'm gonna have to decline the invitation," he said before throwing the demon that tried to attack him through the air.

One of the others then threw an energy ball, which Chris promptly threw back at him causing him to burst into flames. He then decided to orb out. He knew there was no way he'd be able to take on so many demons on his own.

Chris orbed into the manor seconds later. His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the group of demons in his living room. He immediately ducked behind a corner. What the hell was going on? How did demons get into his house? Where were his parents? Were they okay? He tried to sense for them, but he got nothing. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He kind of sensed his father. It was weird though. The sense wasn't how it usually was. Everybody on a whitelighter's radar had a unique sense. His father's was kind of off. It was his dad, but it was different.

Chris shook out of his thoughts. It didn't matter right now. He needed to figure out what was going on and why there were demons in his house.

Just then, the demons Chris had just encountered shimmered in.

"Well?" asked a voice Chris instantly recognized. He would know it anywhere. It belonged to Wyatt, except that he had an authoritarian edge to his voice.

"We cornered him in the Underworld, sir, but he got away," one of them said.

"Well, then why are you here instead of out there searching for him?" Wyatt asked angrily.

We are, sir. We tracked him here," the demon said.

Chris gulped. They knew he was here. True, his brother was there, but Chris got the distinct impression that he wasn't on his side.

"What? Chris? Christopher, come out here! Now!" Wyatt commanded.

Chris hesitantly walked out into the open. He watched as the demons moved aside to reveal Wyatt. His brother looked much different though. He was wearing all black and his hair was longer. It fell down to his shoulders. There was no doubt in Chris' mind that his brother was evil. The only thing he didn't understand was how. He'd just seen his brother and he was fine. He was the same protective, if not annoying, kid he'd always been. What could've happened in such a small amount of time? Was it the artifact that he'd found? Had he done something to his brother? No, it couldn't be that simple. Wyatt couldn't have gathered his brother in a matter of minutes. Maybe it wasn't Wyatt at all. Maybe it was just some demon impersonating his brother to screw with him. "Who are you?"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're not my brother," Chris growled. It was the only explanation that made sense. This wasn't Wyatt. It couldn't be."

Wyatt chuckled evilly. "Is this what you've been telling yourself these last few weeks Christopher? Is that how you sleep at night? By pretending I'm not who I say I am?"

Chris didn't understand what the Wyatt impersonator was saying and he didn't really care. All that mattered was finding his family and making sure they were okay. "What did you do with my parents and my little sister? Where are they, you evil son of a bitch!"

Wyatt frowned. "Have you completely lost your mind?" What kind of game was his brother playing? He knew that their mother was dead. He'd watched him kill her. So was he up to?

"Where are they? Where's my family?" Chris asked yelling. He was sick of this thing with his brother's face. It was unnerving having to deal with a demon that looked exactly like his big brother. He wanted to find his family and stop this guy.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but you know very well that everyone aside from Dad is dead. But then you never considered Dad family, did you?" Wyatt asked.

Chris's eyes widened and then he charged at the thing pretending to be his brother. "No, you're lying!"

Wyatt grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He then lowered him slowly to the ground until he was face down on the floor. "I don't know what game you're playing, Chris, but it's useless. If you think you can gain the upper hand by pretending your memory is impaired you have another thing coming."

"Get off!" Chris yelled before finally yanking his arm free. He then scrambled to floor and went to use his telekinesis, but it didn't work.

Wyatt chuckled. "You didn't think I would allow you to use your powers, did you? Sure, you can use it to get in, but try using good magic inside or orbing out and you'll find yourself coming short. Though you're used to that aren't you?"

Chris growled and then went to punch him. Wyatt grabbed his fist in mid-air and used his other hand to smack him across the face.

Chris fell to the ground and didn't move for at all for a minute. That slap and knocked the wind out of him.

Wyatt walked over to him and placed a foot on his brother's back, keeping him from getting up. "You know I could kill you right now and no one would care. Mom and the aunts are dead and we both know Dad couldn't care less about you. But you are my brother and I know if I'm patient, you'll join me one day," he said before turning to his demons. "Take him to his room and make sure he can't leave."

Two demons then grabbed Chris by his arms and literally started dragging him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Changed Future**

Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He was trying to get everything straight in his head. Seeing his mother just now had really thrown him. He knew it wasn't her. It couldn't be. His mother was dead. But it sounded just like her. The thing she'd said were exactly what she would've said if she'd been alive to see him attack Wyatt. Well, if hadn't been evil anyway. A part of him applauded Wyatt. Whoever he'd gotten to do it had done a great job.

The thing that really though him though was Leo. He knew his father could be cold, but how could he do that to him? How could he go along with a scheme to make him think his mother was still alive? Or had he. Could that have been a lie too? Could 'Leo' have been a demon too? Chris didn't know. He really couldn't be sure of anything when it came to Leo. Well, except that he didn't matter to the man.

Chris was pulled from his thoughts when orbs filled his eyes. He then saw his father and aunt. Or at least their faces. At the very least, 'Aunt Paige' was a demon. "Get away from me."

"Chris, son, it's okay," Leo promised.

Chris frowned a little. Had his father just called him 'son'? He'd never called him that before. He called Wyatt that all the time, but never him. He was the mistake. The kid his father didn't want. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'm not buying."

"Chris, how can I pull anything when I don't understand what's going on here? Talk to me, son. Tell me what's wrong," Leo pleaded. He'd never seen his son like this. He seemed so angry and hurt. He wanted to help him, but didn't know how.

"Stop calling me that! Save it for your real son," Chris said.

"Chris, what are talking about? You are his son," Paige said.

"Chris, what happened to you in the Underworld when you picked up that demonic artifact?" Leo asked. He knew that whatever happened had to have happened because of that thing. From what Wyatt told him, he was fine before then.

"How do you know about that?" Chris asked. He'd been alone when he'd found that thing. Unless… "Have you been following me?"

"What?" Leo asked in confusion. That didn't make any sense. How could he possibly follow Wyatt and Chris to the Underworld? Not to mention the fact that if he knew where they were going, he would've stopped them. He never would've let his boys go to the Underworld. That was no place for them. "Of course I didn't follow you, Chris. How could I? Wyatt told me about the artifact."

"How did he…? Oh, of course. He put it there, didn't he? It was to try to turn me. Well, it didn't work! I will never follow that evil son of a bitch!" Chris yelled.

Leo began to feel a bit uneasy. Well, actually he'd felt uneasy since the moment Chris attacked Wyatt, but he was beginning to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The way his son spoke reminded him of someone else, yet not at the same time. Someone he'd tried very hard to forget. Not because he didn't love him or anything, but because he did. Because forgetting was the only way to make the pain go away. Could Chris have…? No. That was impossible. That was a completely different person. Chris couldn't possibly be getting his memories.

Paige noticed the stricken look on her brother-in-law's face. "Leo, are you okay?

"Chris, has anything weird been happening to you, son? Have you been getting memories?" Leo asked. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want those dark memories in his boy's head. It was bad enough that the other Chris had to deal with it. But he remembered what Wyatt had said about Chris. That he felt like Chris when he sensed him, but that he was darker. This was the only way he knew to explain it.

"What the hell are you talking about? No," Chris said. Okay, now his father wasn't making any sense whatsoever. What did he mean by memories? What memories was he supposed to be having?

"Okay, I am just trying understand what's happening here, Chris. I'm trying to figure out what changed. What happened when you picked up that artifact? What did it do to you?" Leo asked

"It didn't do anything to me. Though I'm sure Wyatt was trying to make it do something," Chris said bitterly. "Everything just went black for a minute and then Wyatt was there."

"Well, of course he was there. You went with him," Paige said.

"I would never go anywhere with that murdering bastard! And you're not fooling me either. I know you're not my aunt. I don't know if he's really Leo or not, but I know you're not my aunt," Chris told her.

"Chris I need to ask you something. Do you remember your last birthday?" Leo asked. This was the only way he knew to figure out exactly what was going on. He needed to question him on past events.

Chris felt like someone had put a knife into his chest and twisted it. That was by far the worst day of his entire life. It was the day everything he knew had been taken from him. "You bastard. You hate me that much that you would bring up that day? Of course I remember it! It was the day everything fell apart. It was the day Wyatt took everything from me. The day I watched my mother die. And you did nothing! I called you for hours, but you never came!"

Leo shut his eyes sadly as realization hit. He now knew that his original theory was slightly off. Chris hadn't received new memories. Even with new memories, Chris would still remember the other ones. He would just have two sets. But this boy did not have two sets of memories, he had one. He had memories of a horrible life. This was not his Chris. Not one part of him was the boy Leo raised.

Paige began piecing a few things together as well. "Leo?"

"I know," he whispered before turning back to Chris. "You said everything went black when you picked up the artifact. Where were you before then?"

"In the Underworld fighting demons," Chris said.

"Alone."

Chris glared at him. "Yeah, alone. Contrary to your belief, I'm not some pathetic little weakling."

"I don't think you're a weakling, Chris. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met," Leo said. He meant every word too. He was the strongest and most brave person Leo had ever met. He'd risked everything to save his family and ultimately gave his life for them.

"Yeah, right," Chris said in disbelief.

"Listen, things aren't the way they appear right now," Leo said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go. This is where you tell me that Wyatt is awesome and I just don't understand him, right?"

"No. I know that Wyatt has hurt you terribly and I am so sorry for that. Look, I don't understand everything that is going on right now, but where you were before you picked up that artifact and where you were a few seconds later are not one in the same," Leo told him.

"What?" Chris asked. He was utterly confused. Why was his father talking in riddles? What was he trying to say?

"Look at me, Chris. Do you notice anything different with me?" Leo asked.

Chris was about to say no, but then he did notice something about his father. His hair was graying quite a bit. He had aged. But that was impossible. Elders couldn't age. They were practically immortal. And even if Wyatt did have a shape shifting demon in his place, he would take on Leo's exact appearance. "I…I don't understand."

"I know, son. I promise we'll get to the bottom of this. You just have to come with us," Leo said before holding his hand out to the boy.

Chris laughed. "You're crazy if you think I'm going anywhere with you. And I'm certainly not going anywhere with her," he said as he glared daggers at Paige.

Leo felt a pang hit his chest, but he supposed he couldn't blame Chris. This Chris didn't really know anything but pain from him. "Well, is there anywhere you will go with?"

"I don't need to go with anybody. I can orb myself. But if you think I'm going back to that house, you're crazy," Chris said.

"Where do you wanna go?" Leo asked.

"Where do you think? To Grandpa's," Chris said as though it were obvious.

"Okay, we'll follow you," Leo said.

"Whatever," Chris said before orbing out. Leo and Paige quickly followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unchanged Future**

Chris woke up to find himself in his room. He must have passed out between when those two demons started dragging him from the living room and when they got to his room.

Chris slowly got up and began to look around. Something wasn't right. It was his room, but it was different. Some things were there that shouldn't have been and some that should weren't there at all. Like his nightstand. It should hold a picture of him and his father during a school trip. Instead, it was replaced by a photo of him and his Aunt Paige during that same trip.

Chris immediately started looking around. He went over to his closet and found that it was practically bare. He found the same with his dresser. All his clothes were gone. What the hell was going on? What had happened to his world? In less than two hours, his entire life had been turned around. His parents and his sister were gone, his brother had been replaced by some kind of demon, and even his room was nothing like he'd left it.

Chris didn't have much time to contemplate these questions, as his door soon opened revealing two demons.

"Lord Wyatt wishes to see you," one of them said.

Chris thought about telling them where 'Lord Wyatt' could go, but the truth was he wanted to see the evil monster that was passing himself off as his brother. He wanted answer. So he went.

Chris allowed the two goons to lead him out his room and up the stairs to the attic. He found 'Wyatt' sitting on the old beat up couch with his feet propped up on a stool.

"You two can go," Wyatt told his demons.

The two demons immediately teleported out.

"Are you ready to cooperate, Christopher?" Wyatt asked.

"Are you ready to kiss my ass?" Chris retorted.

Wyatt chuckled. "Same old Chris. Can't even open your mouth without producing some kind of snide comment. You do realize you're not helping yourself here, don't you?"

Chris shrugged. "It's not like you can do much worse to me. You've taken my life away. You've altered everything somehow. You say you even k…killed my family." He was really trying not to think about that. He just kept telling himself it was a lie. That his family was still out there somewhere. They had to be.

"You knew all this," Wyatt said emotionlessly.

"The only thing I know is that you're a soulless bastard! You won't get away with this. You may or may not have taken my parents or my sister. But my brother will find me. There's no way he's dead. He's too strong for the likes of you," Chris spat at him. Wyatt would save him. He knew he would. He would find him and they would take down this evil son of a bitch together.

"Still playing games I see," Wyatt commented.

"No, you're the one playing games. You're playing some crazy ass game that I can't seem to figure out, but I will. I will figure out what you did to my life and then I will bring you down," Chris promised.

Wyatt laughed mockingly. "You and what army. You don't even have any powers here. Not that it would matter. Your powers are mediocre at best."

Chris smirked inwardly. The Wyatt impersonator was wrong there. He did have one power that he was positive he could use. There were very few beings that could take it from him or even keep him from using it. This demon certainly wasn't one of them. Chris was just waiting to use it until he was sure he could escape. Right now wasn't the right time. "I'm the son of a Charmed One. You'd be surprised at what I can do."

Wyatt laughed once more. "What do you expect to gain from this, Christopher?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What do you want? It's obviously not to kill me, otherwise I'd be dead already," Chris said.

"Well, you're right about that. I don't want to kill you. I want you to join me," Wyatt said.

Chris laughed at the very idea. "Like I'd ever join a demon."

Wyatt sighed and stood up. "Alright, Chris. I'm going to play your little game for a moment here," he said before orbing in and out right in front of him.

Chris appeared shocked for a minute, but quickly covered it up. "Y…you stole that power."

Wyatt sighed once more before calling out, "Excalibur!"

Chris watched in shock as the sword disappeared from the big stone on the other side of the attic and appeared in the demon's hand. "How did you do that? Excalibur is Wyatt's. Only he can take it from the stone."

Wyatt frowned at his younger brother. The boy in front of him was genuinely shocked by what had just transpired. "This is not a game to you. You believe these things you are saying. You believe I'm an imposter."

"Of course you're an imposter. I don't know how you got Wyatt's sword, but you're not my brother," Chris said. This thing could come up with any trick he wanted to convince him he was Wyatt, but Chris would never believe it.

Wyatt regarded Chris carefully. He was not sure how to handle this. Before he just thought Chris was playing some kind of game with him to distract him. Now he knew that his brother truly believed the things he was saying. "Sit down."

"Like hell," Chris said.

Wyatt sighed. "Just sit, Chris."

Chris was a bit taken aback. The tone of the demon's voice had changed. Before he sounded like an evil warlord. Now he sounded like a concerned brother. Call it slight confusion, but Chris found himself complying. He sat down on the stool.

"What happened before the demons attacked you?" Wyatt asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you that?" Chris asked. Whatever it was that made him comply a second ago did not make Chris stop seeing the man in front of him for what he was. He might have sounded like his brother for a moment, but he was not his brother.

"Because you want answers. I don't have them, but I can get them if you tell me what happened," Wyatt said calmly.

Chris thought about telling him for a minute. He really did want answers. He wanted to know what happened to his family and this demon might be able to help him. The smarter side to him shined through though. He couldn't trust his thing wearing his brother's face, even if he was telling the truth. "Go to hell. My mom taught me never to trust a demon. You may have some tricks up your sleeve to make it seem otherwise, but you're still a demon.

Wyatt put his leadership face back on and glared at his brother. "Fine. Guards!"

The two demons from before entered the room.

Wyatt pointed to one of them. "You, take him back to his room.

The demon immediately pulled Chris up.

Chris yanked his arm free and walked in front of the demon.

Wyatt waited for his brother to be gone and then turned to the other demon. "Something happened to my brother in the Underworld. Go back and find out what. Do not come back until you have something."

"Yes, My Liege," the demon said before teleporting back out.


	6. Chapter 6

Victor was heading into the kitchen to make himself something to eat when his young grandson appeared right in front of him in white and blue orbs. It damn near gave him a heart attack. "Geez, Chris. You trying to send me into an early grave?"

"Sorry, Grandpa," Chris said slowly. He didn't really understand why his grandfather was so on edge. He orbed in like that all the time and it never bothered the older man.

"Why'd you come in that way anyway?" Victor wondered. Normally his family would orb outside the house and use the door so as not to scare the crap out of him.

"What other way should I have come in?" Chris asked.

Victor didn't get the chance to answer, as Paige and Leo chose that moment to orb in as well. "Hey, Victor. Sorry, we would've used the door, but we wanted to get here as soon as possible," Leo said.

"It's okay. What's going on?" Victor asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out ourselves," Paige said.

"Look, can Chris stay here for a little while?" Leo asked.

"You're leaving?" Chris asked. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. He should've known better than to think his father would actually explain what was going on.

"Just for a little while. I'll be back soon, I promise," Leo said.

"I won't hold my breath," Chris snarled before walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay, what's going on? You may not know everything, but you know something," Victor said.

Leo looked towards the kitchen to make sure Chris was out of earshot before speaking in quite voice. "Okay, we're not exactly sure how, but we think that kid in there is an alternate version of Chris. The one we all knew fourteen years ago."

"You mean future Chris?" Victor asked in shock.

Leo nodded.

"H…how?" Victor asked. That version of Chris had died the day their Chris was born. How could he be here now?

"We don't know. We have to find that out. In the meantime, I need you to keep an eye on him. Things are too hostile between him and Wyatt for obvious reasons, so he can't stay at the Manor," Leo explained.

"Of course, but if he's here, where's our Chris?" Victor asked.

Leo didn't answer. He told himself it was because he didn't know, but he knew. He just didn't want to admit it to himself because it did not bode well for his boy.

"We should get back so we can figure out the answer to that question," Paige said.

"Okay, go. I've got Chris," Victor told them.

Paige grabbed Leo's arm and orbed out with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Piper was pacing the attic floor waiting for her sister and her husband to return with Chris. To say she was worried would be an understatement. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She couldn't believe she was wondering yet again if one of her children was evil.

Piper finally stopped as she saw orbs fill the room. Seconds later, Paige and Leo materialized. "Where's Chris?"

"He's at your dad's," Leo told her.

"What?! Why did you take him there? Why didn't you bring him home?!" Piper asked angrily.

"He wouldn't come home. Besides, do you really think it's a good idea for him and Wyatt to be in the same room after Chris tried to kill Wyatt?" Leo asked.

"And you think it's better for him to be alone with Dad who doesn't have any powers? What if he tries to hurt him?" Piper asked.

"He won't. He's not evil, Piper," Leo said.

"Are you sure about that? You said it yourself, he tried to kill Wyatt," Piper said. She did not want to believe that one of her children had been turned, but she couldn't ignore what she saw with her own eyes. Chris had tried to murder his brother and Wyatt told her that he seemed darker. It was enough to have her worried.

"I'm positive," Leo said firmly.

"I'm gonna go get Henry, Phoebe, and Coop," Paige said.

"Take Wyatt and Melinda with you. Wyatt can watch all the kids while we figure this out," Leo said. Also, he didn't want Wyatt here when they discussed the alternate future. Wyatt didn't know that he'd been evil in a past life and he didn't want the kid to overhear them.

"Yeah, sure," Paige said before leaving the attic to find her niece and nephew.

"What's going on, Leo? What's happening to our son?" Piper asked, desperate for answers. She knew Leo knew. He might not know all the details, but he knew something.

"Do you still have that artifact Wyatt and Chris found?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded and handed it to him. "You know what it is?"

"No, but I can take a guess. I think it's a gateway to another universe," Leo said as he stared at the object. Whatever it was, it was the key to all of this. It was how he would get his son back.

"Why would you think that? Leo, what the hell is going on?" Piper asked. She was started to get really scared. More scared than she already was.

"We should wait for the others," Leo said.

"No, screw that! I'm his mother! I have the right to know before they do!" Piper yelled.

Leo finally turned back to her. "You're right, you do, but if I'm right, time could be of the essence and I'd rather not spend it going through the same theory twice." If their Chris was where he thought he was, he was going to need them and soon. They did not have time for him to have to repeat himself.

"Leo, you're scaring me," Piper said. She hadn't been this scared in a long time. Probably not since the other Chris had told them about Wyatt being turned evil so many years ago.

Just then, Paige orbed back in with Henry. "Hey, Phoebe and Coop will be along in a minute. They're just getting the girls over to our place. Wyatt's going to watch them all there. Though he's not real happy about not being a part of this."

Phoebe and Coop chose that moment to appear. "Okay, what's going on? Paige said there was a problem with Chris," Phoebe said worriedly.

Piper looked at Leo expectantly.

"We should sit down," Leo said.

"Leo, stop stalling and just say it! What happened to our son?" Piper demanded to know.

"I don't completely know. I have a theory. That's all," Leo said.

"Well, what's the theory then?" Phoebe asked.

Leo held up the artifact. "I think this a like a gateway or a key to another reality. One we all almost lived."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"I should've seen it earlier. The moment he started talking about Wyatt killing you, I should've known. I couldn't see it for some reason. But when I was up on the roof listening to him, I recognized his words. It took me a few minutes, but I was able to figure out why. It was because I'd heard them before," Leo said.

"What are you talking about? Leo, you're not making any sense," Piper sad.

Leo sighed. "Piper, you heard his words. You saw his anger. You've seen it and heard it before. Just a little less intense it didn't come from a fourteen-year-old boy," Leo said.

"Oh my God," Phoebe said as she began to put it together. With Leo's talk about alternate realities and the familiarity of Chris hating Wyatt, she put it together. This Chris wasn't theirs. He was the future Chris that they'd lost fourteen years ago.

"What? What is going on?!" Piper asked in exasperation.

"Piper, think about it. Leo's right, you've seen this before. Chris' anger, his resentment of Wyatt, you've seen it all before. In another version of your son," Paige told her.

Piper was about to yell again and then she began to see what they did. A picture of Future Chris flashed into her mind. Leo was right, they should've seen it before. Chris had called Wyatt evil. He'd accused him of killing her. They should've known from the very beginning. "Oh, God. So we're saying that that kid that attacked Wyatt in this room is the one that came to save Wyatt all those years ago?"

Leo nodded.

"Okay, I'm a bit confused. What is this about another Chris?" Henry asked.

They all quickly explained to Henry and Coop about Future Chris and what he'd come to do. Well, as quickly as someone could explain a year of their lives.

"So he's this other Chris? But wouldn't that Chris have ceased to exist when he changed the future?" Henry asked.

"No, not necessarily. It's like a passed life. His life still existed. It's just that now it's considered like an alternate life. A passed life even. We all have passed lives," Leo explained.

"And they sometimes come back to bite us in the butt," Paige said.

"So what do we do about it?" Henry asked.

"If that device is what brought this alternate Chris here, it stands to reason that we can use it to reverse all this," Coop said.

"No," Piper said simply.

"Piper…" Phoebe started.

"No, Phoebe. I'm not sending him back to that hellhole," Piper said firmly. She'd lost Chris before, she wouldn't do it again. She would not send him back.

"Piper, I know how you feel, but…"

"No!" Piper yelled again. "He's my son! His life has been hell and I won't send him back to it! I just won't," she said before walking away.

Things were quiet in the attic for several moments before Phoebe looked at Leo sympathetically and spoke. "Leo, we have no choice. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Leo said quietly. He did know that. He hated it, but he knew it. As much as he loved him, this Chris was not his. His Chris was out there somewhere and he was waiting for them to bring him home.

"You've gotta make Piper see. You're the only one that can," Phoebe said.

Leo nodded and walked out of the attic to find his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt was in the attic flipping through the Book of Shadows for some explanation to what was happening to his brother. He would not sit back and twiddle his thumbs while his demons searched the Underworld. He needed to figure out exactly what was happening to his brother so he could figure out exactly how to handle it.

Wyatt soon looked up to see the demon he'd sent out teleporting back in. "You'd best have something for me."

"Yes, My Liege," the demon said before holding up a round object with a small lever attached.

Wyatt took the object from him. "What is this?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but it was near where we found your brother. He must have dropped it during the fight," the demon said.

"And you have no idea what to make of it?" Wyatt asked.

The demon shook his heads.

"Then find someone who does!" Wyatt ordered impatiently.

"I've tried, My Liege. That is what took me so long to get back. No one seems to know what it is. No one I've spoken to anyway."

Wyatt was quiet for a minute. He was trying to think. If no one in his ranks could figure out what this thing was and what it had done to Chris, he would have to call in someone else. Someone he really didn't want to. "Clear the house. I don't want a single demon in this house."

"Sir?" The demon asked.

"Do it. Now," Wyatt ordered.

The demon nodded and teleported out.

Wyatt then waved his hand over his body to alter his appearance. Instead of the black clothes, he was now dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. It made him look more good.

"Dad!" Wyatt called to the ceiling when he was done. That was why he'd gotten rid of the demons and altered his appearance slightly. His father was still under the impression that good and evil were more than concepts to him. In fact, the only ones that weren't were Chris and his grandfather. His empire was still a well-kept secret and it needed to stay that way for a while.

Leo orbed down seconds later wearing a white robe. He smiled at his son and went to hug him. "Wyatt, it's good to see you, son."

Wyatt allowed his father to hug him briefly and then pulled away. "You too, Dad. I need your help though."

"Of course, anything," Leo said.

"Do you know what this is?" Wyatt asked as he held up the object.

Leo's eyes showed recognition. "Where'd you find that?"

"I didn't. Chris did," Wyatt said. He figured he might as well admit that. It wouldn't do him any good for his father to think he'd been roaming the Underworld. That would just lead to questions he didn't feel like trying to answer

Leo's face darkened at the mention of his youngest son. "I don't know why you continue to put up with him. It was bad enough that he was too useless to heal your mother, but he actually accused you of killing her! You need to write him off, Wyatt."

Wyatt didn't try to defend his brother. It worked for him that his father was such an ass towards Chris. He wanted Chris to be isolated so he'd turn to him. That was why he'd killed the family in the first place. As it stood now, the only person Chris had was their grandfather, something he planned to remedy as soon as this mess was sorted out. "I just wanna know what it is, Dad. You obviously know. Is it a demonic thing?"

Leo sighed. "No. It's neither good nor evil. I mean, I guess it could be used for either side, but it's not designed for one or the other."

"So what is it? Some kind of mind altering device?" Wyatt asked. That was the only explanation he could come up with for it. It certainly seemed to be altering Chris' mind.

"No, it's a gateway. Sort of like a portal different," Leo said.

"Could you be a bit more clear?" Wyatt asked as nicely as he could. Honestly, he wanted to scream at his father to just tell him before he killed him, but that would definitely set alarm bells off.

"Well, it doesn't just take you to any world. The person who uses it is taken to an alternate universe. One he or she might have lived had choices been different," Leo told.

"Like what kind of choice?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Well, it would have to be a pretty significant change to cause it to become an alternate universe. The best way example I can give is when your mom and aunts went to the future before you were born. They visited a future where your Aunt Prue was alive, Paige wasn't in the picture, and Melinda was our only child. That obviously didn't happen. Different choices were made, so that world would now be and alternate world.

Wyatt was quiet for a moment as he took in the information. "Interesting."

"Wyatt, was that thing used?" Leo asked worriedly.

"No. I got to Chris before he could use it," Wyatt lied. It was obvious to him that Chris did use it. That was why he seemed to have different memories that he should. This Chris was not the Chris he knew. But he didn't want his father to know about that.

"Good. God only knows what damage this would do in his hands. I should take it. We wouldn't want it to get into the wrong hands," Leo said as he held his hand out for it.

Wyatt hesitated for a minute and then handed it over. If he ever wanted to use it, he could get it back with ease. As it stood now, he didn't intend to use it. 'Thanks for the help, Dad."

"No problem. You can always count on me. I'll see you later," Leo said before orbing out.

A wicked smile came onto Wyatt's face. Oh, no, he had no intention of using that thing. This presented him with a great opportunity. He could use all this to his advantage. Chris believed his Wyatt was going to come and save him. All he had to do was make that happen. And when he finally got Chris' trust, he could start bringing him to his line of thinking. Chris would be his before long.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo found Piper in their bedroom. She was on their bed clinging to a shirt that belonged to Chris. The Chris that had come to save Wyatt all those years ago. "Piper."

Piper didn't even bother looking at him when she spoke. "If you're here to get me to send him back, you might as well leave now."

Leo sighed and sat down on the bed opposite his wife. He picked up a picture from the nightstand of Wyatt and Chris. He caressed the face of his younger son. "Piper, do you remember the time Chris swallowed that marble?" He knew she did. That had been horrifying, despite the fact that they were sort of prepared for it thanks to Future Wyatt.

"Of course I remember," Piper said. Like she could forget that. She nearly had a heart attack when it happened.

"What about when he took his first steps? You remember that?" Leo asked.

Piper laughed a little. "Yeah, I remember. We'd been trying to coarse him into walking for weeks, but he refused. Then one day Wyatt stole his cookie and Chris started chasing after him yelling 'mine'."

Leo smiled for a minute. "What about his last birthday? You remember what happened then?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You took him to a ballgame and then we had a party at the house. Why are you asking me these questions?" Piper asked. She saw no purpose to these questions whatsoever. Of course she remembered and Leo knew she would. What was he trying to prove?"

"Those things that happened in our son's life, they didn't happen to the boy currently at your father's house. You know what his last birthday was like? He watched as his brother decimated his family," Leo said.

Piper stood up angrily and walked around the bed so that she could glare at her husband. "Why in the hell would you mention that?"

"Because we need to remember the difference between them. As much as we love that kid that made our world into what it is now, he is not our son," Leo said.

"How can you say that? How can you say you love him and then say he's not your son?!" Piper asked angrily.

Leo stood up and glared back at his wife angrily. "Don't you dare accuse me of not loving him! I would've done anything for him, if only I could! I failed him. I watched him die. I couldn't do anything to stop it." His voice started to break towards the end. The agony was still there even after fourteen years. He doubted it would ever go away.

"Then why do you say he's not ours?" Piper said. Her voice was much softer this time.

"Because he's not. And that kills me to say just as much as it kills you to hear. We aren't the parents he knew. We're not even the people he knew. Those people led completely different lives than us. And he was their son. That's something I've had to accept over the years. Because when I look at Chris, our Chris, I realize that he and the young man we loved so much are not one and the same. Yes, they have some similar characteristics, but they led completely different lives. I had to let go of that young man. I had to realize that even though I loved him, he wasn't mine. And you have to realize that too," Leo said sadly

"No. I won't do that. Maybe you're right. Maybe he's not really ours, but I love him and I won't send him back to that place," Piper said firmly.

"And what about our Chris? You gonna leave him there?" Leo asked.

"W…what?" Piper asked in shock. That had taken her completely off guard.

"If the other world's Chris is here, where do you think our Chris is? He's in a world he can't possibly understand. A world he doesn't even know ever existed because we didn't tell him about it," Leo said. They'd made the decision a long time ago not to tell Wyatt and Chris about the alternate timeline. They figured it would just cause them pain that they didn't need to deal with.

"Y…you think he's there?" Piper asked in horror. She didn't know why, but that never even entered her train of thought. She didn't know why. It was the logical conclusion. She supposed she just didn't want to think about her baby being stuck in such a horrible place.

"I tried to deny it, but it's the only thing that makes sense. He's there and he's alone. He doesn't even have that world's version of us to turn to. That version of you is gone and the version of me won't help him. We have to fix it. We have to save our son," Leo said firmly.

:"Okay, we will, but that doesn't mean we have to send the other Chris back. We can save them both," Piper said. She was still unwilling to sacrifice the other version of her son. She couldn't save him before, but she could now. She could save both of them.

Leo sighed. "No, we can't."

"Why not? And don't feed me any crap about grand design!" Piper warned.

"Okay, fine. How about the fact that if he doesn't go back, this all becomes a moot point?" Leo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"Thank about it. Our world exists because a son from another life traveled back in time to make it so. If we change his future, we're undoing everything he did. The life we have now will cease to exist," Leo said.

Piper turned her back to him. She hadn't thought about that either. Leo was right. Their lives were directly linked to the other Chris'. Without him, everything they had would be gone.

"We won't be saving him, Piper. We'll just be condemning our children, as well as the world," Leo continued. He hated it as much as she did, but it was the truth.

Piper clung to Chris' old shirt and began to cry. She knew she didn't have a choice, but the idea of losing Chris all over again was killing her. "How do I do it, Leo? How do I let him go?"

Lea wrapped his arms around her. "We'll figure it out together. No matter what, we're in this together."


	9. Chapter 9

**Unchanged Future**

Once Leo left, Wyatt checked on his brother. He of course had the room magically bugged so he could see and hear what his brother was doing. He was now using a makeshift lock pick to manually get out of his room, like their uncle had taught them when they were young. He must have taught this version of his brother too.

Wyatt called for one of his demons and they immediately shimmered in. "You wished to see me, My Liege."

"My brother is trying to escape his room right now," Wyatt told him.

"We will stop him immediately, My Liege."

"No, you won't! You will do nothing," Wyatt said with authority.

"Sir?" the demon asked.

"I have a plan to bring Chris to my side. For it to work, I need for Chris to break free and come 'rescue' me," Wyatt said.

"I don't understand, sir," the demon said.

Wyatt waved his hand over the demon and he morphed into how Wyatt generally looked. Wyatt right now was still wearing the glamour he'd used for his father, but usually he had long curly hair and wore dark clothing. That was how the demon looked now. "Attack me."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chris was in his room knelt by the door. He was using some kind of broken hair piece that must have belonged to Melinda to try to pick the lock. He knew how. His uncle Henry had taught him, Wyatt, and Henry Junior how years ago, much to his parents and Aunt Paige's chagrin. It might take him a while, but he would get through and get out of there.

Chris soon heard a crash from upstairs. He knew that sound well. It was the sound of someone being attacked. He immediately worked quicker. It could be his parents trying to save him. He refused to believe what the Wyatt impersonator told him. His parents were not dead. They would come for him. They probably were doing that right now.

Chris continued to work the lock. It took him a couple of more minutes, but he finally heard the lock turn. He immediately stood up and raced out the door. He went towards the attic stairs where the attack seemed to be coming from. He raced up the stairs and into the attic. When he got there, he saw Wyatt being attacked by… himself.

Chris smiled to himself. He was right. It was an imposter. He knew that evil son of a bitch couldn't possibly be his brother.

"Hey, Jackass!" Chris called. He waited for the Wyatt impersonator to turn to him and then sent a lightning bolt at him.

Wyatt had a hard time containing his shock. The ability to electrocute someone was an Elder power. This version of his brother was part Elder. That must have been one of the diversion points between his reality and this Chris'. This Chris must have been conceived after their father became an Elder.

Chris continued to keep the power going until the man with his brother's face exploded into flames. He then raced into his big brother's arms. "Wyatt."

Wyatt was a bit caught off guard, as it had been a very long time since his brother, or anyone for that matter, had shown him that kind of affection, but he quickly got over it. "It's okay now, Chris. I'm here."

Chris pulled away after a moment. "Wyatt what happened? When that stupid device stopped you were gone. Then these demons showed up. I went to orb home and there were a bunch of demons there taking orders from that bastard that looked just like you. I knew it wasn't you though. He tried to convince me it was you, but I knew better."

Wyatt smiled. "Good job, little brother. When that thing disappeared with you, I orbed home to get help."

"Wait, I disappeared?" Chris asked. It didn't seem like he disappeared, not for long anyway. It seemed like it was literally just a minute before he was back where he was supposed to be.

"Yeah, for a while. I decided to come back here to tell Mom and Dad," Wyatt lied.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I got here and found the place just like you did," Wyatt said. He couldn't simply tell his brother that their parents were dead. Chris wouldn't accept it just like that, not even from his loving big brother. He would have to find a way to convince him later.

"Wait, so what happened when you got here?" Chris asked.

"Well they found me. I tried to use my powers, but they wouldn't work," Wyatt said.

"Yeah, mine either. They put some kind of ward up to keep good magic from being used in here," Chris said.

"But I managed to write a spell to cancel it and escaped. Then I came up here to battle the guy with my face. Luckily the other demons were gone," Wyatt lied through his teeth. He'd always been a good liar, not as good at Chris, but he was sufficient enough.

"I knew it wasn't you, Wy. I just knew it," Chris said.

"Of course you did. You're too smart to fall for some demon's game."

"We have to find Mom, Dad, and Melinda. They're out there somewhere and we need to find them," Chris said. He was unbelievably worried about his family. He knew they weren't dead like fake Wyatt told him. But he was sure they were in trouble. He and Wyatt had to find before it was too late.

"We will, little brother," Wyatt said before pulling Chris into his arms. He smirked evilly as Chris reciprocated the hug. Everything was going according to plan. He had Chris' complete trust. Now all he had to do was find a way to get Chris to believe that his loving family was dead. Then when he was grieving, Wyatt would be able to get him to see the world how he saw it. It was only a matter of time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Changed Future **

Phoebe, Coop, Paige, and Henry had all migrated to the dining room by the time Piper and Leo returned to them. They were all seated around the table when they saw the pair. Phoebe was the first person to speak. "Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?"

"I've been better," Piper said as she sat down next to Paige and Leo sat down next to her.

"Piper, you know we don't have a choice, right?" Paige asked as gently as she could.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I know. As much as I hate it, I can't protect Chris."

Leo put his arm around his wife and squeezed her shoulders. "You can, honey. You can protect our Chris, and Wyatt and Melinda by making sure what the alternate Chris did to save our world comes to pass."

"Oh my God. I never even thought of that. If the other Chris stays here, our entire world would be null and void," Paige said. That was a horrifying thought. After all they had gone through to save Wyatt and their world, they could still lose it if all this wasn't set right.

"We can't let that happen," Phoebe said.

No one noticed as a figure orbed near the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room.

"I know we have to send him back. I have heard a plethora of reasons why he can't stay here. But I just can't shake the feeling that I am sacrificing my son for the better of the world," Piper said.

Leo opened his mouth to speak, but Piper cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, Leo. You're going to say he isn't my son, and on some level, I know that's true, but I still feel like he's mine. He's my flesh and blood, our flesh and blood. How can I just let him go? How can I fail him again?"

"Piper, I know how you feel. You know I do. If there was any way that didn't sacrifice all we hold dear, I would say to hell with the rules. But there isn't. We can't save him now and we couldn't save him before. That's something else I've learned to accept. All we can do now is make sure our son's life is better. That starts by rescuing him from where he is," Leo said.

"And what do we tell the other Chris? He doesn't even realize he's from another world yet. He doesn't realize he's switched places with another version of himself. How are we supposed to tell him that he is in a world where the world isn't falling apart and then tell him that he has to go back to the horribleness of his own?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Leo said quietly. He couldn't deny that it was going to be difficult for Chris to accept. It would be difficult for anyone to accept, let alone a fourteen-year-old boy.

At that moment, the figure by the doorway orbed out

"Better question. How are we going to switch them? We don't know anything about going to other realities and I'm guessing that little device is like a tit for tat kind of thing. It switches you with your alternate self," Paige said.

"Well, maybe the Elders can help us with that one," Coop said.

"Going," Paige said before orbing out.

"We have to talk to Chris now. We have to find some way to explain this to him," Leo said. He didn't have the slightest clue how they were going to explain it, but they had to find a way.

"I'll get my keys," Piper said before standing up.

"I can take you," Coop offered.

"No. I think we need the drive to figure out what we're going to say," Piper said before walking out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt orbed back into his aunt's house. He'd asked his good friend Owen to watch his sister and cousins while he tried to figure out what was going on with his brother. He then orbed to the Manor and listened in on the conversation. He didn't understand a lot of what he heard, but what he did get was that his brother was somehow trapped in an alternate universe. Now it was up to him to save him.

Wyatt walked into the living room where Owen was watching TV. "Hey. Are the little ones still asleep?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard a peep. Did you get what you needed?" Owen asked.

"Yeah," Wyatt said before grabbing a pen and paper and sitting down in an armchair.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked.

"Writing a spell to take me to an alternate universe," Wyatt said as he started writing. Owen was a witch, so there was no risk of exposure.

"A what? Why?" he asked.

"Because my brother's trapped in one, and from what I just heard, it's a pretty nasty one," Wyatt said.

"Whoa! Are you sure?" Own asked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess he was somehow switched with another version of himself. That's why he seems so much different when I sense him.

"Okay, but why do you have to go? Why not just wait for your family? Owen asked.

"Did you not just hear what I said? My brother is trapped in a world that probably like living in the underworld. And I'm the reason he's there," Wyatt said. If he hadn't taken Chris down to the Underworld, his brother would be home where he belonged. This whole thing was his fault.

"You didn't know this would happen, Wy," Owen said.

"It doesn't matter. I have to protect my brother. That's my job. Now be quiet so I can concentrate," Wyatt said.

There was complete silence for about ten minutes before Wyatt finally looked up again. "Done."

"That was quick," Owen said.

"I just modified a time travel spell that's already in the book," Wyatt said before standing up.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, man? If you're right and this world is as bad as you say, you could be walking into anything," Owen warned.

"It doesn't matter. Saving Chris is all that matters. Stay here until my family comes back, okay?"

"And what am I supposed to tell them when they do?" Owen asked.

"Tell them you couldn't stop me. It's not a lie," Wyatt said before reading his spell out loud. Within seconds, he was engulfed by bright white lights.


End file.
